


15D15P: TMI - Flowers

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Manipulation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _005\. Flowers_  
>   
> 

“Celine seems to be in good health,” Valentine remarked, strolling along the edge of Wayland Manor’s acreage, stopping here and there to pluck a few blossoms. Michael smiled at the way Jocelyn still had his friend in her pocket, even after all these years.

“Yes,” Michael agreed. He grinned. “Whatever that poultice is that Jo sent over, it’s working wonders. Celine’s been joking that it feels like the baby’s got the strength of a full-grown man.” 

Valentine smiled behind his dark beard. “It sounds like they’ll be good parabatai, then… Jocelyn’s said the same.”

Of course, that was a lie. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
